Cement never looked so good
by Ladymurph829
Summary: This idea had been bouncing around in my head for awhile. Enjoy!


Pam glared at me dripping with cement as she tried to wipe it off her. I shook my arms out sending cement flying in every direction.

"Dare I ask how you got in this mess?" She said picking cement out of her hair.

"Bill tried to bury me alive Pam. He's becoming reckless. He would do anything to keep her. I am going to rip his heart out, metaphorically speaking of couse. I'll meet you back at Fangtasia." She rolled her eyes and watched as I flew towards Bon Temps.

I landed on her porch softly. Bill was already inside. I hated that this was going to hurt her, but she deserved to know. I knocked on the door. She wrenched it open and stared open mouthed at me. I lifted my eyes to Bill's to see his widen with shock.

"Aren't you going to tell her the part where the Queen commanded you to bring Sookie to her? She sent you here to watch her, to get involved and eventually bring her to the Queen so the Queen can use her as she sees fit?" Sookie's mouth dropped open as she looked at Bill. The tiny amount of my blood that she ingested opened her feelings to me. Anger, and confusion. Of course I could feel her strongly due to the fact I was in close proximity to her.

"Is it true?" She asked in a hard voice. "You manipulated me into loving you for your own purpose!" The tears came, staining her lovely face. All I could do was watch. Bill tried in vain to defend himself. His own bloody tears were pathetic at best. "Don't ever come near me, don't try to help me, and don't let me catch you on my land or I will kill you myself. Bill Compton I rescind your invitation to my house. " I deftly moved out of the way as bill went flying out of her house onto the ground behind me. She took one look at me and slammed the door in my face. I shrugged and walked down the steps and sat on the second to last step as I watched Bill pick himself up off the ground.

"You got what you wanted Eric. I am no longer in your way." I flashed from the steps to glare into his face.

"I never wanted her tears, but she deserved to know. You made a mistake when you tried to kill me. You're a pathetic excuse for a Vampire. Now, get out of my sight." Bill wasted no time he fled Sookie's land. I turned and walked back up her steps and knocked on her door.

"Eric go away before I rescind your invitation too." Sookie's voice rang out from the house. I smiled and opened the door. She was crumpled in a heap at the foot of the stairs. I swept her up in my arms, causing a bit of cement dust to fall onto her. I set her on the couch and brushed myself off as best as I could. Through her tears, she wrinkled her nose and sneezed.

"Gesundheit." I said kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"What are you covered with?" She asked, sniffling.

"Cement , and its drying. Bill tried to kill me because I knew that he'd been sent here to acquire you for her court. " She nodded, fresh tears began to fall down her face. I tilted her face up.

"I'm sorry for telling you. I figured he would be better and tell you himself. " I paused, searching her face. "Did he bond with you?"

"What do you mean 'bond with me'" She said wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"It is when a Vampire bonds himself to a human." She frowned.

"I'm not sure, why?" I stood, folding my hands behind my back. The thought hadn't occurred to me that Bill might have been ordered to bond with Sookie, so no other Vampire would be able to take her from him, therefore keeping her prisoner, so to speak.

"Bill may have been ordered to bond with you in order to effectively keep you within the Queen's court." She leaned her head back against the sofa, letting what I had just said sink in.

"You've used my ability before. Why wouldn't I think that you wanted to keep me?" I arched an eyebrow.

"May I remind you, that you told me you would help me should I need your help. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do." I grinned as I sat down beside her. "And besides, what if I wanted to keep you for other reasons?"

"You are a contradiction Eric Northman." She muttered. She stood and sighed wearily. "I've had the worse few days. Even though, Bill can't come in my house, I'm afraid he'll try and stalk me when I'm outside or something." She looked up at me. I thought for a minute.

"The only way I can effectively protect you is if you quit your job and come work at Fangtasia. Only for a short while until this whole business with Compton blows over. He can't harm you during the day so working at night seems to be the plausible solution."

"I know you're right, but I can't quit working for Sam. I will tell him I can only work day shifts since I have taken a second job at Fangtasia working part time for you." I rolled my eyes.

"Then we have a deal Sookie?" I purred holding my hand out to her so she could shake it. She hesitated and thrust her small warm hand into mine.

"We have a deal Eric." She said. I pulled her close. I didn't want to frighten her.

"I will be back, I am going to Fangtasia for a shower and a change of clothes and I will return. " She nodded, wiping away the fresh tears that had sprung to her eyes. I walked to the front door and opened it. I paused to look back at her. "I know you've had a rough few days. But you're stronger than this." She gave me a brittle smile. I winked in her direction.

"Eric?" she asked resting a hand on my sleeve. I looked down at her as a piece if cement fell to the ground.

"You wear cement very well." She grinned cheekily at me and raced up the stairs. I chuckled as I left the house and launched myself into the air.


End file.
